Power Rangers Ninja Storm "Space Ivaders"
by poweranimals
Summary: When evil space aliens attack, three college students are chosen to be Power Rangers.


  
**_"Space Invaders"_**

Somewhere deep in space, a castle floats a drift. Inside the castle, there are strange alien creatures. The majority of them are black and grey and have shiny red faces and fuzzy black antenas. The room has various computer screens on along the wall. At the front of the room, a giant centipede like creature speaks. "Have we found a planet to our liking?" he mutters. 

  
Parasitic Fortress floats a drift   
  


"We have found a planet, master." another alien speaks. This one is looks more like a giant floating insect creature. "It is called _Earth_." he varifies his claim. "Are there really ninjas on this _Earth_?" a female speaks. She has fluffy red hair and appears rather cheerful. She speaks with a Brittish accent. "I can't wait to defeat them." she smiles.   
  
"Excellent!" the master centipede is pleased. "It's time to show _Earth_ the power of the Jakinja."   
  
We leave the Jakinja to see the planet Earth and a rather nice part of it too. A city called Fair Haven. We bring you to a picnic in the park. There is a big sign that says "Fair Haven Unniversity Picnic". There are people talking amongst themselves. And suddenly without any notice, a middle aged man with long and a beird on his face gets up on a podium and interupts. "Attention everyone." the man speaks. Everyone stops and looks as he continues. "My name is Sherek and what I have to tell all of you is of the utmost importance." Everyone looks around in confusement as he still continues. "The planet is great danger, while as you all entertain and amuse yourselves, there is a great evil from space that is approaching us."   
  
At this point, everyone bursts into laughter. One young man in a red jacket speaks up. "Aliens..? that's rich." he pokes fun. "Why don't you just tell E.T. to phone home?"   
  
"You young man.. are a fool." Sherek interupts, "You do not know what we are up against. Don't you understand, the aliens are headed right for Fair Haven."   
  
Just then, another young man wearing a yellow jacket speaks up. "I think I read something like that in the National Inquirer." he points out. "You do know that's not real, right?"   
  
"Foolish child.." Sherek exclaims. "How can you compare these things to what is transpiring? I have proof of my claim."   
  
Just then, the red jacket man speaks up again. "Let me guess you've found Elvis in your backyard?" he laughs.   
  
Just then, a girl speaks to the man in the red jacket. "Come on, Simon. He's just a poor old man." she replies. "Let's just leave him alone."   
  
"You must believe me." Sherek begs. "Follow me." he says. "I will show you proof."   
  
People continue to hurl insults at him and then just then the principal walks onto the podium. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he responds to Sherek.   
  
"Fine I will leave." Sherek agrees in disbelief, "But I will assure you, you will all truely regret this decision." he walks off the podium and begins to walk away.   
  
"Don't worry." the man in the yellow jacket replies. "There are no such things as aliens."   
  
"You will regret such arrogence young man." Sherek responds. "It will be your undoing."   
  
As Sherek walks away in rage, Simon walks over to get some punch. "Can you believe that guy?" he responds.   
  
"No I can't." the man in yellow replies. "What was wrong with that guy? He had me a little worried."   
  
"What's the matter, John?" the girl replies. "Did you actually think what he was saying is true?"   
  
"No, Mary." John replies. "I was worried the guy was a lunatic."   
  
"Yeah, you can safely say that." Simon replies.   
  
"Well, it's good that he's gone then." Mary smiles. "So how are you two handling your studies."   
  
"I've got everything memorized, as usual." Simon brags.   
  
"Yeah you would." John responds. "It's coming along for me. Besides, I'd rather not think about it right now. This is suposed to be an enjoyable time."   
  
"Yeah, you're right." Mary smiles. "Come on, let's sign up for the potato sack race. I heard that's fun."   
  
"All right, maybe later." Simon looks around. "I don't want all that ice cream to melt."   
  
As they all go run off to have fun, you can see a strange light twinkle in the sky.   
  
Meanwhile in orbit around the Earth, inside the Parasitic Fortress, the minions of the centipede king gather around. "Hail Lord Centrax, master of all space." they call out.   
  


  
Centrax plans his hostile takeover of Earth   
  


Just then, the floating creature enters the room with a word for his master. "Master Centrax..," the creature interupts.   
  
"What is it, Starsect?" Centrax asks. "Can't you see I'm recieving my praises?"   
  
"It is time for the takeover of Earth." Starsect replies.   
  
"Well then, make it so." Centrax looks to a green alien, "Budok, who do we have for our invasion forces?"   
  
"Spastra is going with Antmon." Budok replies. "I believe it will be an easy takeover."   
  
Spastra, the girl from before enters the room with Antmon, a blue alien with long fuzzy antenas. "So when are we going to get to see these ninjas?" Spastra wonders in anticipation.   
  
"In due time!" Antmon answers her.   
  
Cetnrax speaks up. "Go and take a squad of Ants." he commands, "Just in case you need them."   
  
"Who else would they have do their dirty work?" another girl replies. This girl has pink hair and also speaks with a Brittish accent.   
  
The Jakinja celebrate as they prepare for their attack on Earth.   
  
Meanwhile on Earth, inside a cave, there are computers surrounded all over the place. A young woman is pressing buttons on a keyboard and speaking  
to a computer screen. "Father, they're here." she panics. "The aliens are  
here." she pauses. "What should we do?"   
  
Just then the voice of Sherek speaks back to her. "Don't worry Sherry," he replies. "I will investigate. Where are the aliens now?"   
  
"Hold on just a minute." Sherry looks at another screen. "I'm tracking them now."   
  
Meanwhile amidst the celebration, the crowd's tone tends to change and screaming begins to echo throught the park. Suddenly, you see Spastra who is looking at the humans strangely. "That's funny." she says. "They don't look much like ninjas."   
  
Just then, someone shouts. "The old man was right." he starts to run. "They are aliens."   
  
Antmon attacks with his Ants closely by him. "I hereby claim this planet in the name of the Jakinja." he shouts.   
  
Seeing this, our three friends wonder what's going on. "Who are you?" John wonders.   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Simons states the obvious. "They're aliens."   
  
"We are the Jakinja!" Antmon claims. "We come in search to defeat the ninjas from all over space."   
  
Spastra smiles from the sidelines. "Then after we defeat them, we take their planet." she smiles.   
  
"But we're not ninjas." Mary explains. "We're just ordinary humans."   
  
"Not ninjas?" Spastra is embaressed. "What do we do?"   
  
"The weak will perish." Antmon laughs at them as he prepares to destroy them.   
  


  
Antmon and his Ants want a fight   
  


Just then, Sherek interupts them. "Stop!" he shouts.   
  
Antmon turns and looks. "Who are you?" he demands to know.   
  
"I am a ninja!" Sherek replies. "You can fight me."   
  
"It's him." Mary points out. "I don't believe it he was right."   
  
"Is that guy crazy?" Simon wonders. "He's going to get himself killed."   
  
"Wait Simon." Mary interupts. "I think he knows what he's doing."   
  
Antmon stares and Sherek and then Spastra speaks up. "A ninja?" she is overjoyed. "Antmon, destroy him!" she demands.   
  
"Very well!" Antmon agrees as he steps towards Sherek. "Prepare for battle, ninja!" he shouts to him.   
  
Sherek engages in battle against the Jakinja, and suprisingly enough Sherek is performing some very impressive moves. Not thought that a human could do. He glides through the air and takes out a sword attacks Antmon and his Ants, but they are too much for him. "Is that all you got?" Antmon laughs at him.   
  
John, Mary, and Simon are watching from nearby in shock as everyone else has ran away by now or been killed. "Okay, that's enough!" Sherek insists. "Have mercy on an old man."   
  
"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Antmon questions him, "The weak will perish." he says as he draws out his sword to finish the job.   
  
Just then, Sherek begins to run as fast as he can. Antmon follows close behind. "What am I going to do?" Sherek thinks to himself.   
  
Just as Antmon begins to close in on him, he speaks a series of magical words and instantly disapears. Or so we think. "Where did he go?" Antmon demands to know.   
  
Just then, Spastra walks up and sees a little hampster on the ground. "Oh look at this." she smiles. "How cute." she looks to Antmon. "He's my new pet. Can I keep him?"   
  
Antmon is furious at this point. "Don't bother me with such trivial questions." he walks away towards where the other three were watching.   
  
John sees Antmon and shouts. "Hey you." Antmon turns to him. "What'd you do with Sherek?" John replies.   
  
"The man was destroyed." Antmon shouts.   
  
"How could you do that?" Mary yells at him. "He did nothing to you."   
  
"Mary, I don't think you want to get him mad at us next." Simon interupts her.   
  
"Who will stop me from destroying everyone on your pathetic planet?" Antmon laughs. "Will you fight me?"   
  
"Look, friend." Simon interupts. "Can't we solve this peacefully, over bruch?"   
  
"I grow weary of your pathetic whining." Antmon moves towards them. "Now I will destroy the three of you."   
  
Left without any other option, the three fight for their lives against the Jakinja. All three are quickly thrown to the ground. Antmon raises his sword to destroy them, when they are mysteriously teleported away.   
  
Meanwhile inside the cave, the three of them find themselves standing in front of Sherry. "Hello there!" she greets them.   
  
"Where are we?" John asks.   
  
"No.." Simon interupts. "Forget where we are.. who are you?" he looks to Sherry.   
  
"Hello, allow me to introduce myself." she responds. "My name is Sherry. You are in the Wind Tunnel."   
  
"Wind Tunnel?" Mary wonders as she looks around. "This is quite a nice place you have put together."   
  
"It's not mine." she replies. "Well, what I mean is that I found it a couple of months ago."   
  
"You found it?" Simon sounds skeptical. "You just found a secret labratory in a cave that's been here for, how long?"   
  
"Believe it or not, but I have reason to believe it has been here for over 500 years." Sherry responds.   
  
"500 years?" John wonders. "Wait, do you know anything about the aliens?"   
  
"Yes, I know quite a bit about the aliens." Sherry replies. "The technology in this cave tells quite a lot about them."   
  
"But how did they get here?" Simon wonders.   
  
"I wish I could say I didn't know why they are here, but I am afraid that it's my fault they're here." Sherry says regretfully.   
  
"Your fault?" Mary exclaims. "How could you bring them here?"   
  
"Well you see, when I first found this cave.." Sherry begins, "I wasn't sure what everything did, but I set something in motion that alerted the Jakinja of our existence."   
  
"That explains a lot." John replies.   
  
"Yes." Sherry nods. "That's why they are here."   
  
"What are we going to do?" Simon asks. "Those things aren't here in search of peace."   
  
"That is why I brought the three of you here." Sherry responds.   
  
"What can we do?" John asks.   
  
"Well, there is one thing from all this technology that was said that could defeat such an evil as the Jakinja." Sherry looks to them.   
  
"What's that have to do with us?" Mary wonders. "Why do you need _our_ help?"   
  
Sherry pulls out a box and opens it up. There are three strange wrist devices inside. "They are called the Gyro Morphers." she replies. "From what I can gather, they were created 500 years ago to deal with such alien creatures."   
  
"What do they do?" Simon wonders.   
  
"They will transform you into warriors called the Ninja Storm Rangers!" she smiles at them.   
  
"Ninja Storm Rangers?" they all stand in confusion.   
  
"Just take them!" she hands them the morphers.   
  
"What about you?" Mary asks. "Why can't you do any of this."   
  
"Someone has to stay here and guard this machinery." Sherry insists. "As we've seen it could be dangerous."   
  
"Well then.." Simon stops for a minute. "Let's go do this."   
  
"Wait!" Sherry stops them. "The Jakinja have traveled to attack a new area."   
  
"Which area?" Mary questions.   
  
"I have something that will help you catch up to them." Sherry responds. "They are called the Wind Gliders."   
  
The Rangers look the screen, impressed with these Gliders. "Wow!" John comments. "Looks like fun."   
  
The three take out their Gyro Morphers and activate them together, "Ninja Storm.. Transform!" they all shout.   
  


  
"Ninja Storm Transform!" Ninja Storm Rangers are born   
  


John becomes the Yellow Ranger, Mary becomes the Blue Ranger, and Simon becomes the Red Ranger. The Ninja Storm Rangers take to the sky on their new Wind Gliders. "Did I ever mention I'm afraid of heights?" the Blue Ranger comments.   
  
"This is incredible!" the Red Ranger points out. "Check out the aerodynamics on these things." (The song "Higher" from Creed plays.)   
  


  
"Can you take me higher?" Rangers on their Wind Gliders   
  


Meanwhile, Antmon and his Ants are destroying the city, as Spastra taunts some people. Just then, the Ninja Storm Rangers show up to save the day. "Stop right where you are!" the Yellow Ranger shouts.   
  
"This time you're going down." the Red Ranger points out.   
  
"What the.. heck is going on?" Antmon wonders. "Is that who I think it is? What's with the costumes?"   
  
"We're the Ninja Storm Rangers!" the Blue Ranger introduces them.   
  
"Ninja Storm Rangers?" Spastra looks puzzled. "They look like ninjas to me."   
  
"I don't care what they look like." Antmon rages, "Ants, destroy them all!"   
  
The Ninja Storm Rangers jump into the air and pull out swords from their backs. "Storm Sabers!" they call as they attack the Ants.   
  
"This is amazing!" the Blue Ranger says looking at herself. "I've never been this fast or this strong before."   
  
"This is scientifically impossible." the Red Ranger points out.   
  
"These guys are good." Spastra says in amusement.   
  
"Not good enough!" Antmon looks furious as he wraps them up with his antenas and tosses them around. "No one can stand a chance against a Jakinja."   
  
"This guy's stronger that we thought." the Yellow Ranger comments.   
  
"What'll we do?" the Blue Ranger wonders.   
  
"We've got this far." the Red Ranger points out. "Let's not give up now!"   
  
Just then, the Red Ranger's Gyro Morpher beeps and he is recieving a message from Sherry. "Rangers, use your special weapons."   
  
"Special weapons?" the Blue Ranger wonders.   
  
Just then, a button lights up on their Gyro Morphers and the Rangers press the button and their special weapons appear.   
  
The Yellow Ranger calls out "Hyper Hammer!"   
  
The Blue Ranger calls out "Sonic Stunner!"   
  
The Red Ranger calls out "Gamma Gun!"   
  
The Ninja Storm Rangers attack with their new weapons and then they recieve a message from Sherry telling them to combine their weapons.   
  
"Prepare to combine weapons!" they shout, the weapons form and they chant "Hurricane Blaster, lock and load!"   
  
The Red Ranger holds the Hurricane Blaster in his hands as the Yellow and Blue Rangers stand on either side of him, adding their power. "Hurricane Blaster - Fire!"   
  
They fire the Hurricane Blaster and completely destroy Antmon. The Red Ranger looks at the debris where Antmon once stood. "Wow we did it!" he appears to be excited. "This weapon is incredible."   
  
The Blue Ranger looks towards Spastra. "Come on, guys." she tells her comrads. "Let's get her!"   
  
Spastra looks agitated and looks down in her hands and looks upset. "Where did my pet go?" she wonders. She looks to the Ninja Storm Rangers and starts to back away. "I'll see you three later!" she pouts and runs away.   
  
Just then, the Rangers get a transmission from Sherry. "Congradulations.." she says. "You were successful in standing up to them."   
  
"Yeah!" the Blue Ranger says excitedly, "Maybe next time, they'll think twice about messing around with us."   
  
Sherry speaks again. "Believe me, the Jakinja will not give up so easily. They will be determined to destroy you, but on this day, a great group of super heroes have been born.... Together, you are ninjas.. the Power Rangers Ninja Storm!"   
  


* * *

  
  


[roll credits]   
  


* * *


End file.
